


Library Isolation

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorian Pavus & Varric Tethras friendship, Gen, Pariah Dorian, Protective Varric Tethras, Sad with a Happy Ending, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Being a pariah wasn’t a new sensation for Dorian. His preferences and views made him unwelcome in Tevinter. Being from Tevinter made him unwelcome down south. However, if his presence is able to offer support to the Inquisition in even the littlest of ways, he’d put up with being unwanted and ignored.





	Library Isolation

Dorian looked up with a sigh as a loud laugh broke through the quiet of the Skyhold library. After a moment the silence krept back and Dorian returned to inventorying in peace. New books were being added every day by visiting dignitaries and merchants. The spymaster’s scouts also often returned with stacks of books found on their trips. As no one in the Inquisition seemed remotely interested in understanding how the library was already organized when they arrived, the new books from Haven and elsewhere were just shoved onto shelves wherever there was space. Or left on windowsills, banisters, chairs, tables, or even the floor.

As Dorian bent to lift a stack from the table in front of him another roll of laughter interrupted the peace. Dorian looked to his left and glared at the open library and balcony doors. Whomever was through there last did not close them on their way out. With a quiet sigh the Tevinter mage strode towards the door intent on closing it to ensure he and others in the Library would not continue to be disrupted. 

By the time he reached the door Dorian could smell food wafting up from the main hall. _ It must be nearing a meal _ , Dorian thought passively, _ I’ll finish up and head down later _. A quick look over the balcony railing however showed that it wasn’t close to a meal, but the middle of one. A series of shouts from below drew Dorian closer to the railing. Directly below him sat the Inquisitor with his inner circle. A group that Dorian, as a Tevinter mage, would never be allowed near; despite arriving at Haven with a warning an hour before it was attacked. With a slight frown, Dorian ignored the pang of loneliness in his chest and returned to the library. These books wouldn’t sort themselves after all. 

Dorian glanced around the room as he shut the staircase door behind him. _ Looks like everyone else already left for the evening meal, once more leaving me without a thought. _ Dorian closed his eyes as a feeling of despair threatened to choke him. With a shaky breath Dorian forced the feelings of loneliness and despair into a box that was then shoved to the far reaches of his mind. _ Don’t think, just move. Don’t feel, just move. _

Once he could pull a mask of calmness back on he made his way back to the corner that had become his own and started placing books on shelves once more. _ No need to make a scene by heading down to dinner now. Just grab something in the morning. _ Dorian told himself in a new mantra. _ Mustn’t stand out more than I already do. No need to remind anyone that a Tevinter mage is right here, not with them off killing Venatori every other day. Don’t think, just move. Don’t feel, just move. _

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Varric glanced at the balcony above them when he saw movement. As far as he knew everyone was in the hall eating, one of the Inquisitor’s requests. Everyone eating dinner together in the main hall when at Skyhold, no matter what station you held. He was shocked when it took him a moment to place the man at the balcony. It was the Tevinter mage who warned everyone at Haven, Varric had forgotten that the mage was here. With a mental cringe he glanced around the table to see if anyone else had noticed the mage before he returned to the library. A visual sweep showed only Leliana, Iron Bull, Cole, and Sera aware of the movement above them. 

“Emptiness. Must shut down these feelings. No one cares. Mustn’t draw attention.” Varric glanced at Cole who muttered at his side.

“You ok Kid?” 

“Here is just like home. Unwanted everywhere. But here I can help a little even when forgotten. Head down and just keep working.” 

“Leave it alone for now Kid. I’ll see what I can do.” Varric patted Cole on the arm as he glanced back at the balcony leading to the library. Seeing the man for the first time in weeks reminded him that he had a letter from his cousin’s wife waiting, unread in his rooms. He should really see what the letter has to say and if there are any actions he was supposed to take. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It took another 2 weeks before Varric was able to get to Maevaris’s letter. The Inquisitor had asked him to travel with some scouts as backup to the Hinterlands to pick up a few herbs they were running low on. 

_ Dearest Cousin, _

_ It is lovely to hear from you again. Reading of your exploits in Kirkwall is just not quite the same as receiving a note from you directly. I do hope my information about former Magister Danarius were of use to your companions. _

_ Thank you dearly for news of Dorian. That boy has not had the easiest time of things and when he went missing I did fear the worst. The stories circulating up here about him are not the most flattering for House Pavus. Magister Pavus must be at his wits end with the rumors. It’s not everyday that a staunch naysayer of blood magic resorts to that sort of ritual and then loses his subject, his own son. _

_ Do pass on my regards to the boy, I would have never let him return to Qarinius after he reached Enchanter of Minrathous if there was even a rumor of what Magister Pavus had in store for his heir. But I suppose after his numerous debates against all of the negatives of Tevinter and his inclinations, Magister Pavus would resort to anything to keep the Pavus name the way he built it. _

_ Pass along my condolences regarding the Alexius household. Dorian was quite close to the family after many years apprenticing under Magister Alexius. As you may surmise, upon Gereon’s death in the south young Alexius became Magister through inheritance only. However, his time with that title was short; as shortly after speaking to the Magisterium about the Inquisition and the darkspawn Corypheus he succumbed to the blight sickness. Tell Dorian I would have sent a basket, but had no guarantee it would reach him. _

_ I look forward to further correspondence, cousin. Thorold would hate to have his connections go to waste. _

_ Magister Maevaris Tilani _

Varric carefully folded the letter back up and added it to his locked chest. Slipping a second, smaller note into his pocket, he left his room in Skyhold. He would have a few more stops before he could get to Dorian, but he would make sure that the mage got the messages today. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hours later Varric finally escaped from Josephine’s office. If he had known that he would be unable to see her about Maevaris before dinner he would have gone to Dorian first. Now he would be lucky if he could catch the mage in the library before the man retired for the evening. 

“Emptiness. Solitude. Finally it’s quiet. Research is the only constant.” Varric jumps as Cole materializes next to him. “He’s hungry, I think.” 

“Hey Kid. Someone’s hungry? Didn’t they get enough at dinner?” Varric continued walking down the hall towards the stairs aiming to catch Dorian if he can.

“He doesn’t join everyone else for meals. He’s not wanted and has been told it’s better for everyone if he avoids drawing attention to the fact he is still here.” 

“Dorian?”

“The mage. He hides in histories, tales, and geographies. Searching and finding and placing whatever anyone else needs.”

“Shit. Thanks kid. I’ll grab him food too. He still in the library?”

“He never leaves.” Just as quietly as he came, Cole disappears. With a sigh, Varric turns to his right instead of left; navigating his way under the hall towards the kitchens hoping there is something left he could take the Tevinter mage. 

After pulling together some of the nicer looking scraps from dinner, Varric once again turns his feet towards the library. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Finally all of the Chantry books have been placed on the shelves. Alphabetized by author and separated by subject. Dorian was sure he could find some loose parchment this evening and create labels before anyone came and moved books about. It might not stop all rearranging, but hopefully keep the books in the same section. 

Dorian rested and enjoyed the silence of an empty library for a moment before making his way over to the nook Enchanter Fiona claimed for her research. Finding a few sheets of blank parchment, an unused quill, and half empty bottle of ink made Dorian softly smile. Gathering up the items he made his way back over to his alcove and began creating labels for the section he completed. If he hurried at this time of night, Dorian knew he could grab a few hours of sleep before anyone came looking for a book or the use of the spymaster’s rookery above. From the sounds of it, even the apostate elf, Solas, had put down his paintbrush for the night. Dorian was putting up the final label when he heard footsteps on the stairs. 

“How can I help you Master Tethras?” Dorian asked masking his surprise at finding another awake. 

“Brought you something to eat. Didn’t see you at dinner.”

“That’s very kind of you, but unneeded. I ate earlier.” Dorian spoke, watching as Varric placed the tray he carried down. 

“Still, figured it wouldn’t hurt. Also, I have a note for you. Was asked to pass it on.” Dorian hid his confusion behind a mask so calm he could have been a Tranquil. 

“Who’s writing me notes?”

“My cousin also asked that I pass on her condolences.” Dorian reached out and took the offered piece of parchment.

“Condolences? For what?”

“I’m sure it will say in that note.”

“You didn’t read it?”

“I’m not Leliana or her spy network. The note was for you, it is not my business to read it.” 

Dorian waited until Varric descended the stairs before opening the note. He wished he had more warning, and was grateful that he was alone in the tower. No one was there to witness his failure to keep his emotions in check. No one was there two hours later when finally he got the strength to rebuild his defenses higher and thicker than before. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Fucking mage better watch out or I’ll turn him into a pincushion!” 

Varric glanced up from his notes to see Sera stomping through the door to Solas’s mural room. 

“What did Chuckles do now Buttercup?”

“Not Solas. That Tevinter who thinks he’s better than everyone else.” 

“Dorian?”

“‘Don’t set that there. Can’t you read? Considering you are bringing a book back I had assumed you knew how to read. Guess I won’t have that thought again about those in the South.’ He’s lucky the Inquisitor doesn’t let me carry my bow around. Maybe he’ll get a visit from a Jenny.”

“He might be having a bad day Buttercup, give him some space. He received bad news the other week.” Varric said. 

“Bad day?! The Inquisitor has bad news all the time and you don’t see him lord over others. That mage needs a lesson in treating the little guy right.” 

“Let it go Sera.” 

“Fine. He still better watch out! Don’t see why he’s still here.” Varric shook his head as Sera stomped out of the keep towards the Rest still muttering. Finishing up the thought he was in the middle of when Sera came through, Varric stood up and wandered towards the library. See if he couldn’t do some damage control. 

“What can I help you with today Master Tethras? If you’re looking for your written work you can find them shelved in the fiction on the other side of the library. If you are looking for information on lyrium you might need to fight Ser Dagna, but can find references shelved under herbs, minerals, and metals over by Enchanter Fiona.” 

“Naw, just came to check and see how you’re doing.” 

“Me? Why would I be anything but fine?”

“Honestly Sparkler, you look thinner than when you arrived at Haven. Combined with not showing up to the ‘everyone must be here’ meals makes me wonder if you’re eating enough.” 

“Sparkler?” Dorian muttered in confusion. “I’m just fine Master Tethras, no need to concern yourself. I’m sure there are other more important things to concern yourself with.” 

“You can call me Varric you know.” 

“Of course Master Tethras. Now if that was all I should get back to inventorying. Some people here seem to be unable to understand the simple system that’s set up. Despite the clear signs.” 

“Sure Sparkler, I’ll let you get back to your work.” Varric shot Dorian one more glance before making his way up to the rookery. He easily spotted Leliana at the balcony looking at where he just was. 

“Interesting choice of companion, Varric.” 

“If he was a danger to anyone you’d already have him gone Nightingale.”

“He is useful. His knowledge easily supplements many of our reports and what he doesn’t know, he’s good at researching.”

“It’s really too bad he’s not made to feel welcome like everyone else.” Varric mused leaning his weight next to her on the railing.

“It’s not my job to make others welcome.”

“Of course not Nightingale. That’s what I’m here for.” 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Over the course of the next month Dorian found himself looking forward to Varric dropping by. Dorian was never sure when to expect the Dwarf nor why. If he went off of just what Varric said then the reasons varied from ‘need to brainstorm an idea and you have good ideas’ to ‘need some research help and you’re the only one who knows this library’ to ‘noticed you missed dinner and figured you got lost in research’. However, Dorian liked to imagine that the visits were because they were starting to become friends. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the visits reminded him of when Felix would stop by while he was working with Gereon on his studies. No matter the reason that brought Varric to his corner of Skyhold, their conversations would last for a few hours. The only times Varric didn’t show was when he was out on a mission, and yet somehow meals kept popping up in his workspace with little notes in Varric’s writing. 

“He cares and wants to help.” Dorian jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the young man named Cole.

“Cole wasn’t it? You’re the compassion spirit that follows the Inquisitor around.”

“I’m not a spirit anymore. I’m real but I can still help.”

“Well go help someone who needs it. This is the library, not the healing tent.”

“But you’re never in the healing tent. Varric asked that I keep an eye on you while he’s gone.”

“Varric asked you to spy on me? Like there isn’t a group of spies the next floor up working for the Inquisitor already keeping an eye on the scary mage from Tevinter.” Dorian scoffed working hard to defeat the flare of disappointment that arose when he learned that Varric wasn’t being friendly but instead keeping yet another eye on him. 

“I didn’t mean to make it worse. What did I say wrong?”

“You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong Cole, just verified information. If that’s all, I really must get back to work.” Dorian turned his back on the spirit and continued reshelving. The next time he moved to grab another stack of books, Cole was gone. 

Following Cole’s visit, whenever a tray showed up at Dorian’s work table he burned the note without reading it and left the tray alone. He wasn’t going to reduce himself to accepting false friendship. He may be a pariah both at home and in the south, but he wouldn’t be strung along. If Varric wanted to spy on him for the Inquisitor, he could do it the same way as the spymistress, from afar. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Everyone startled when Cole appeared on the back of Varric’s horse as they rode back into Skyhold.

“I think I made it worse. I said something wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Kid?” Varric asked pulling his horse to a stop. This was truly a first on many fronts. Varric had never had another appear on his horse before while he was currently riding it. Nor had he ever ridden with another, even his first time on a mount was by himself.

“I kept an eye on him like you asked and brought him food. But then I made it worse and now he won’t eat or read the notes.” 

“What’s going on Varric? Cole?” 

“Nothing Inquisitor. Just asked Cole to do me a favor while we were out. Seems like I need to fix some miscommunication.” 

“I just wanted to help.” Cole murmured despondently behind Varric before disappearing. 

“Anything I can help with?” Felhen said with a frown on his face.

“Nothing right now, Boss, but I’ll let you know.” 

“Sure Varric.” Felhen said before turning to one of the runners Leliana set up around Skyhold. “Could you ask the council to meet me in ten in the War Room? Thanks.” 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Varric stumbled to a halt on the staircases at the hushed words being passed back and forth above him. 

“I’m being clucked at by a hen, evidently.” He heard Dorian mutter.

“Don’t play the fool with me, young man!” 

“If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I assure you.”

“Your glib tongue does you no credit.”

“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, your Reverence.” Dorian snarked back. Rather curious on who the female voice belonged to, Varric silently continued up the stairs. 

“Oh, I…” Mother Giselle stutters at seeing a member of the Inner Circle headed their way. 

“What’s going on here?” Varric asked with his best ‘I know there’s a story’ voice. 

“It seems the revered mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over the Inquisition.” Dorian answered while swiping his hair back in agitation. Varric hadn’t seen the man this wound up since Haven. 

“It is just concern. You must know how this looks, Master Tethras.”

“You might need to spell it out, my dear.” Dorian said crossing his arms in a defensive move. 

“This man is of Tevinter. His presence here, the rumors alone…” Mother Giselle started.

“What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically, please mother.” Varric asked. “I’m curious about these rumors you’ve heard.” 

“I’m fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same. Not everyone here is as aware however.” She continued. 

“How kind of you to notice.” Dorian snarked. “Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?”

“The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?” Varric could tell that the Chantry Mother was starting to lose her patience even more. 

“The truth?” Dorian and Varric said at the same time.

“The truth is I do not know you and neither do they, no one does. Thus these rumors will continue and with all due respect Master Tethras, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people’s good opinion. The people’s good opinion is what keeps this Inquisition running, as I’m sure Lady Montilyet will inform you. ”

“Do the people know how he’s helped the Inquisition?” Varric asked, glad that Dorian caught his subtle sign saying he would take care of this. 

“And what exactly has he done Master Tethras?” 

“Well Mother, take a look around where you currently stand. Who do you think organized this mess of a library? Who has fed in research to all of Nightingale’s, Ruffles’, and Curly’s reports to the Inquisitor? Who helps research and come up with new defenses for the monsters we are constantly fighting?” Varric asked in rapid succession, sweeping his arm out to encompass the rotunda. “This Tevinter mage. The same man who fought his way to Haven to warn us of Corphyeus’s attack. I think, Mother Giselle, that you should start finding ways to make these ‘rumors’ disappear.” 

“I meant no disrespect, Master Tethras. Only to ask after this man’s intentions.” Mother Giselle quickly tried to regain control. “If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.” With a short bow, Mother Giselle shuffled back and took the long way around to the far staircase to leave. 

“How can I assist you today Master Tethras? I don’t have any new research completed for the Inquisitor. I was unaware the party would be back today and need anything.” Dorian asked. Varric now noticed that the whole time he had been there the mage had yet to look at him. 

“Nothing Sparkler, just coming to see how things were when I heard Mother Giselle. Couldn’t leave her speaking to you like that.” 

“And how does her way of speaking to me affect you Master Tethras? It’s not the first time similar conversations have occurred in this library. I’m sure the spy master can provide you with a tally.”

“I don’t allow my friends to be spoken to that way. Not if I can help it.” 

“Well the next time Mother Giselle starts on one of your friends in my presence I’ll be sure to let you know. If there’s nothing you need assistance with I will return to my work. Good day.”

“Sparkler…” Varric began reaching out to the mage, hoping to clear up the misunderstanding.

“Good day Master Tethras.” With a sigh Varric let the mage go. It wouldn’t do anyone any favors if he pushed the subject now. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Say again?” Varric asked looking up from his writing.

“Do you have a room? Josie’s mentioned that all rooms have been occupied except for a few of the more heavily damaged areas. That made me realise I only ever see you here or at the Rest. I wanted to make sure you had a space and we didn’t leave you bereft.” Felhen shrugged slightly. 

“I’ve got a room Boss, no worries.” Varric chuckled.

“Ok, if you think of anyone missing a room let me know.” Felhen offered a wave as he turned to head into the undercroft. “I’ll be working with Dagna to update our things.” 

“Sure thing Boss.” Varric leaned back towards the fire. “Guess I should make more of an effort to be noticed in other locations.” He mused. “Only seen here and the Herald’s Rest huh?” Varric’s brows furrowed at that. Now that he put his mind to it, he had only ever seen Dorian in the library. No matter what time of day, the man was always there. “No way...surely not…” 

Varric got up from his seat and quickly made his way up the stairs to the library. He briefly considered asking Dorian directly, but knew at this point he would be shut down by the man before he got anywhere. Instead he continued up to the Roost and made his way over to Leliana. 

“Nightingale!” He called out as he drew close. Never a good idea to come behind a spy without warning. 

“Varric. What burning questions can I uncover for you today?” 

“Got a question or two about Sparkler.”

“Dorian? The Tevinter mage making our library the most efficient operation on Thedas?” 

“That’s the one.” Leliana gestured over one of her scouts stationed in the Roost at his confirmation. 

“Ask away. Scout Marric is one of the two set to keep an eye on the Library.”

“Does he ever leave the library?” Varric started off. 

“Periodically for the privy or food when he remembers the need to eat.” The scout answered. 

“And what about for sleep? Where’s his room?” Varric asked crossing his arms with a frown, really hoping his idea was wrong. In answer the scout waved his arm, gesturing to the library below. “Shit.” With a mumbled thanks, Varric made his way out of the Roost and down towards the undercroft. Time to tell the Inquisitor that they needed another room; asap. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Sparkler!” Dorian sighed at Varric’s call. After not seeing the dwarf since Mother Giselle’s latest confrontation he had hoped he could go back to being ignored. It seems the dwarf had other ideas; trays of food still found their way to his nook and the other day he returned to find thick reading blanket showed up.

“Master Tethras. How can I offer assistance today?”   
  
“Do you have a moment, need your opinion on something.” Varric stated coming to a stop before him. Dorian frowned trying to imagine why the dwarf would need his opinion. 

“I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you the latest armour from our Inquisitor looks bulky on you.” 

“Nah, we all know that Felhen doesn’t have the best fashion sense but it is good at protection,” Varric grinned. “I’d like your opinion on something else. Will you fade away if I take you out of this library? I can never be sure with you researchers. Got a bit of a walk before I get your answer.” 

“In this cold climate, I’m more likely to freeze to death then fade away.”

“Great, Sparkler. Follow me.” Dorian momentarily weighed the option of not following after the dwarf versus the constant annoyance Varric will likely become until Dorian did follow. With a sigh, he followed the dwarf downstairs and out of the hall towards the garden ramparts. 

“Any initial information you can provide me?” 

“Nope.” Varric responded after a dramatic pause. “We’re almost there.” 

With a huff, Dorian pulled his robes tighter around himself. The wind up on the ramparts blew away any warmth he had had from the library. If they were outside much longer Dorian would start a new project of figuring out how to weave heat runes into clothing with the purpose of keeping the wearer warm. 

“I do hope you aren’t expecting me to enter the tavern.” Dorian stated as they drew near the building. Even from the ramparts above, noise from the tavern could be easily heard coming out of the many open windows.

“And if I was? Everyone enjoys a good drink.” Varric stated with a grin.

“Clearly you’ve never had good alcohol if you think what is served in Skyhold is good. And it is equally clear that you’ve failed to remember that I’m not welcome there. I’m fairly certain everyone has heard about the one and only time I’ve stepped foot into that establishment.” Dorian said, trying to hide the pain remembering that time brought up. He had barely entered the room before being confronted by a few Templars who had barred his way. When he tried to peacefully pass them and get a drink, not only had he been hit by three holy smites at once but he could clearly hear the barkeep inform him that his business was not wanted. With no time to process the attack, Dorian had been thrown out of the tavern and ‘kindly’ informed that he was never to set foot inside again. 

“Right,” Varric winced at having forgotten the incident. None of the inner circle had been at the tavern that day, but word quickly got around the ranks by the boastful Templars there that night. “Well, good thing that’s not our destination then. Just in here, Sparkler, after you.” 

Dorian eyed the door Varric waved him to. Part of him expected an attack, but another part rationalised that if Varric wanted to attack him, there would be no need to take him to a remote corner of Skyhold. No one would stop him if the dwarf attacked. With a lighting chain spell ready at his fingertips, Dorian opened the door and stepped inside.

“Sleeping in the library can’t be good for you, Sparkler. I’m sorry that it took so long to get you an official room.” 

“...” Dorian found conflicting feelings roaring to life inside of him at Varric’s words. The spell at his fingertips sputtered out. He was delighted to finally have a space of his own and touched that Varric went through the trouble to get him one. Another part of him warned him away from accepting the space without knowing what obligations were attached to it. No gift was just a gift. Not for an unwanted Tevinter mage. 

“I asked Ruffles a few weeks ago to ensure that there were extra blankets as I know you’re used to warmer locations. She said she’s ordered new furs from Orlais but until they arrive you are welcome to use multiple cotton ones. Boss apologizes that this room doesn’t have a fireplace, but with its location they couldn’t risk messing with the foundations and trying to add one.”

“Runes will take care of that.” Dorian muttered looking around the space. The room was located in one of the corner towers but only had one entrance and 2 windows with shutters. The large bed was pushed against the outer wall between the windows and a desk stocked with candles, parchment, and quills was across from the door. “A room like this must have taken a lot of work.”

“Not really, most of the renovations around the hold are completed so it was easy getting everything set up. Just took so long because of Ruffles needing to order new blankets.” Varric shrugged looking around. When Felhen and he had found the space Varric knew it would be the best option. With only the one door it allowed Dorian to keep his privacy and all the walls were sound. Just a few workers needed on fixing a hole in the roof as well as cleaning up the inside got the place ready in a few days.

“Let Ambassador Montilyet know that it will take me a bit to pay for it. Accessing my funds is a bit difficult for the moment.” 

“Pay for what?”

“The room, obviously.” Dorian rolled his eyes at the dense dwarf.

“Sparkler, no one pays to stay in Skyhold.” Varric took in Dorian’s defensive posture. 

“Than surely the blankets and work done to shuffle someone out of the space.”

“It was an empty room, just needed some cleaning and shoring up.” Varric shrugged. “The Inquisition pays for the basics in every room unless the person staying there brings things.”

“Well if they don’t want my coin, what do they want for all this?” Dorian finally huffed at Varric. If they didn’t want to be paid back, what would he be ‘asked’ to do to keep the room? Afterall he had been just fine sleeping in the library. Sure his body acked the first months, but eventually it got used to the new sleeping arrangement. 

“Nothing Sparkler.” Varric was taken aback. “Everyone has a room here. A space of their own. Boss and I are sorry that it took so long to get you one. We didn’t know you hadn’t been assigned a spot when we all first arrived.”

“Why would the Tevinter mage be assigned anything other than the direction to simply stay out of the way?” Dorian spat. 

“Because you are a valued member of the Inquisition!” Varric stated.

“You say that as if everyone agrees.”

“Everyone with any power or working eyes here agrees. Sparkler, your work is highly appreciated and the Inquisitor is ashamed that he hasn’t done more to thank you for your contributions. If anything, this room and what it represents was owed to you for a long time now. Well, I’ll let you get situated in the room and add your runes.” Varric said slowly closing the door. 

“Thank you Master Tethras, and please thank the Inquisitor and Ambassador Josephine.” Dorian choked out.

“Varric, Sparkler. Call me Varric. We are friends after all.” 

“Yes,” Dorian whispered glancing around the room, “Yes, I suppose we are.”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It took Dorian a while to get use to having a room. After etching a few fire and barrier runes around the room Dorian felt both safer and pleasantly warm. As he got dressed he couldn’t help but notice how much of his personal research on necromancy and runic arrays has migrated to this room. Coming to a decision he left the room for the main hall. 

“Varric, so glad you haven’t disappeared on another trip with our fearless leader.” Dorian said with a slight smile. “I wanted to tha…” Mid-word Dorian started choking and dropped sharply to his knees, his head passing dangerously close to hitting the table that Varric sat at.

“Dorian!” Varric jumped in surprise, eyes catching sight of two Templars standing aggressively behind where the mage had been standing. 

“Templars! What is the meaning of this?” Bellowed across the room. As Varric rounded the table to look after the mage, Cullen and the Inquisitor stormed down the hall.

“Commander, this Tevinter was obviously in the process of attacking a member of the Lord Inquisitor’s confidants with blood magic.” The one on the left stated as they both moved to military rest. “We could not allow him to continue with what he had planned as he obviously didn’t learn his place last time.” 

“Last time?” Felhen muttered in confusion and he and Cullen hurried across the hall. 

“What part of a normal conversation with a friend leads you to think he was going blood magic? You must have missed a lot of your Templar training days before joining us if you can’t tell a conversation from magic.” Cullen snapped at both. 

“Neither must be very bright. You sure you didn’t pick up the village idiots with this lot?” Varric said as he checked on the mage. Dorian still looked a bit out of it and grey in the face. Holy smites always did a number on mages, let alone two at once. 

“Last time? That means you’ve attacked him before. You are extremely out of place to attack Lord Pavus. He is a very important member of this Inquisition and I hope dearly that your discrimination goes no further. Cullen see these two to the cells below to stand trial at a later date and I hope you will be having a very important conversation with the troops. We mustn’t allow Templars to go around smiting our mage allies.” Felhen said. “Varric take Lord Pavus in to see Josephine. Her fire is going strong right now and I’m sure that he’ll be entertained in hearing about all of the foolish lords and ladies she is currently dealing with.” 

“Come on Sparkler, let’s leave these fools to Boss and Curly.” Varric led the mage away as he slipped him a lyrium potion. “Getting smited in two different incidents in Skyhold must make you really hate this place.”

“It’s got it’s charms.” Dorian stated shakily as he swallowed the potion before trying to get up and move. “However, any mage losing their connection to the fade is never pleasant. Really should have picked up the pace on the runes stitched in clothing idea I had, may have made this more bearable.” 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

“CABOT!!” Varric threw open the doors of the Herald’s Rest after seeing Dorian situated in Josephine’s office. He didn’t know why he didn’t do this sooner, but considering what just took place in the hall Varric knew the Inquisitor would back his decision without question. “CABOT YOU STONE-BLIND, GET OUT HERE AT ONCE.”

“No need for that sort of language Master Tethras.” Cabot said as he came out of the back room. “You’ll scare away all of me customers.”

“I don’t care about your bloody customers. Doesn’t seem like it would make much difference considering you allow Templars to smite mages in here and deny members of our Inquisition welcome to this tavern.” 

“No member of the Inquisition has been denied my service.”

“But you don’t deny Templars attacking a mage on premise.”

“If a mage got out of hand I would not stop a Templar from defending the patronage.” Cabot shifted in place.

“Really? Then you deny that Master Pavus, who was just smited for no reason in the hall, has been smited here for no reason?” 

“Dorian’s been attacked?” The Iron Bull stood from his corner and came closer, pushing through some scouts who came to see what the ruckus was. “He was the ‘blood mage’ smited here months ago that the troops spoke about?” Both watched as Cabot continued to shuffle in place.

“Vints are not welcome here.” Cabot muttered.

“Here that Krem?” Iron Bull called over his shoulder. “You’re not welcome here.”

“Ser Cremisius is always welcome here. The Chargers are good lads.” Cabot hurried to say. “He’s not really a Vint anyways.” 

“Sounds like the Chargers need a new drinking place, Chief.” Krem said placing his mug down before calling up to the second floor where many had gone after lunch. “Chargers, horns up!”

“No need to make a fuss. No harm was done.” Cabot hurried around the bar, waving at Krem to sit back down.

“No harm? No harm? A member of the Inquisition has been attacked twice now and the first time was here. Not only was a member attacked in this bar; but you allowed it AND told them they were unwelcome.” Varric snarled closing in on the other dwarf. 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Cabot defended himself. “An enemy mage entered the establishment and the Templars reacted.”

“Dorian Pavus is NOT an enemy mage!” Varric fingered the trigger on Bianca. 

“I don’t suppose many would want to come to the Rest knowing that not all members of the Inquisition are being treated equally and with respect. Likely won’t help to know that all Inner Circle members, as the troops like to call us, will no longer make use of your services.” Iron Bull calmly stated, rocking back on his heels. 

“No, please don’t do that…” Cabolt started in shock. “If you all leave, most of me customers would follow and then the Rest would have to close from lack of funds. Surely the Inquisitor knows the service a tavern provides the troops.”

“Indeed Tiny. There is another option.” Varric grinned. “The Herald’s Rest can find new management.” 

“Well said Varric. If I had known about the first incident you can bet the change would have occurred much sooner.” 

“Boss,” The Iron Bull called out, making space for Felhen to join him and Varric in front of Cabot. 

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear to everyone here. Today’s incident and the one from before will never take place again in Skyhold. All members of the Inquisition, no matter their background or profession, are welcome here. If you cannot leave your prejudices at the bottom of the Frostbacks, than you may return home. We don’t need your services. All troops are to report to Cullen for training now. All scouts to Leliana for new orders. And all other staff to Lady Montilyet for a refresher on service.” Felhen spoke loudly enough that everyone in the Herald’s Rest could hear him, as well as those hanging out by the open doorway. “Any questions?”

“No, Lord Inquisitor.” Cabot said. “Right away.” 

Everyone shuffled out of the tavern. Once Felhen, Iron Bull, Varric, and the Chargers were the only ones left Felhen blew out a loud breadth and lent forward on the bar.

“God I hate dealing with shems sometimes. I’m surprised at Cabot to be honest. I thought surface dwarfs were better than that. I suppose all races have their issues.” 

“After today Boss, I don’t think you’ll need to worry. There will be a few awkward days but those who don’t like it will leave or be forced out.” Iron Bull shrugged. “May need to close the Rest for a day or two, but it will work itself out again as long as the troops see the leaders following your orders.”

“Sparkler won’t know what to do with himself when people start making him feel more welcome.” Varric said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry that it took so long. I should have made more effort to interact with him. As well as try to speak with him in view of others outside of the Library. Maybe I could have prevented this.” 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The incident in the hall seemed to be a turning point for the better. Since that time, Dorian had seen various Inner Circle members stop by the Library and make a point to speak to him more. Leliana even made a point to stop by on her way to the War Room to pick up reports and talk instead of sending a scout to pick up the information. Josephine had also stopped by a time or two, at first to check on the room and let him know new blankets had arrived. Then to gossip about the latest fashions with input called down from Leliana. 

Varric still did his best to entice Dorian to visit other locations around Skyhold beyond his room and the library. After a week of constant nagging, Dorian agreed to meet him in the garden. He then ended up abandoning the dwarf to play a few rounds of chess with Cullen in the gazebo. Which ended up starting a new routine for the two of them, every day after lunch they would meet to play best two out of three. Dorian let the commander win, sometimes.

It was quite a shock to Dorian when the Iron Bull showed up in the Library one evening insisting that the mage follow him. 

“I beg your pardon?” Dorian asked looking up at the giant standing over him.

“Me and the boys need help and you’re the only one who can do it.”

“You have yet to say what it is you need help on. I’m sure I can direct you to someone more suited.” Dorian sneered at the Qunari.

“Nope, pretty sure you are the only one.” Iron bull grinned back. “Don’t make me toss you over my shoulder.”

“I am not a sack of potatoes to be thrown over shoulders!” Dorian huffed.

“Nah, just a Vint in need of a good time.” Dorian startled at the slow blink from the Iron Bull’s eye.

“Did you just try to wink at me?”

“Yah, hard to do with one eye huh? Anyways, up with you. Let’s go.” Dorian sputtered as the Qunari calmly reached down and hauled him out from his alcove. 

“Where are you taking me? Varric help!” Dorian shouted at the dwarf as they passed him in the main hall.

“Hey Tiny, that time already?”

“Sure is. You coming?” Iron Bull called back ignoring Dorian who was still trying to shake him off.

“Yep, I’ll grab everyone from the War Room and meet you there. See you soon Dorian.” 

“Traitor! Varric, I thought you were my friend! You can’t leave me with this oaf.” Dorian started to panic a little bit. His words may have sounded like a jest but past experiences started cropping up in his mind. 

“No need for that Dorian. You’ll enjoy this, promise. Also, safe words work much better.” Iron Bull calmly picked the mage up as they reached the steps down to the courtyard.

“Why would I need a safe word?! No means no!” Dorian considered continuing his struggles, but one look over the Iron Bull’s arm proved that getting dropped now would be even worse. 

“Come now, a man like you must surely know that stop doesn’t always refer to stop this whole activity when between the sheets. That’s why agreed safe words are important.”

“I’m not having sex with you!” Dorian yelled out only for the Iron Bull to laugh at him.

“You say that now. Anyways, we’re here.” Dorian found himself deposited back on solid ground. 

“I’m not going in there.” He stated looking at the sign over the doorway. 

“Everyone’s waiting for you. Can’t start the game without you Sparkler.” Varric spoke up from behind them. 

“Is this about your Wicked Grace games? I told you Varric I would only play them in the main hall.”

“No fun in there, hard to keep drinking when there’s no quick access.” Iron Bull shrugged. 

“Besides, we got it all worked out with management. No Templars allowed tonight beyond Curly.” Varric pushed Dorian through the door Iron Bull held open. 

“Round of drinks,” Iron Bull called out as he followed Varric and Dorian in.

“Sure thing. Sit on down and they’ll be by in a moment.” 

With some trepidation Dorian entered further into the Herald’s Rest, making his way to the back corner with Varric. Cole and Sera already sat at the table. Soon Dorian, Varric, and the Iron Bull joined them. 

“Just waiting on Boss, Curly, and Ruffles then we can get started.” Varric stated as if this was an everyday occurance. For all Dorian knew, it was. 

“Great.” Sera said setting her mug down. “Ready to lose money magey-mage?” 

“Magey-mage?” Dorian asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yah, or would you prefer fancy-pants?”

“Best to stick with magey-mage. It’s one of her tamer options.” Cullen stated as he pulled up a seat to Dorian’s left. “Glad you could join us tonight Dorian.”

“Yes, well. It’s not like I had much option.” Dorian stated with a side glance at Iron Bull. He flinched when an arm appeared over his shoulder setting a mug down in front of him. 

“Welcome to Herald’s Rest. The first round is always a Ferelden Ale, but if you want something different let me know the next time I come around.” Dorian glanced over at the elf who continued to put mugs of ale on the table. “I’ve heard about there being some issues for you here before, Lord Dorian. Please be assured that you are welcome and I am glad to serve you and everyone else.”

“Don’t worry about it being poisoned or anything Sparkler. Flissa wouldn’t do that, she likes her alcohol too much to taint it with anything.” 

“Ferelden Ale is a poison on it’s own in a way Varric. Anyone south of Orzammar doesn’t know how to brew a proper ale afterall.” Dorian sniffed causing many at the table to shout out agreement. 

“That’s the spirit!” Iron Bull yelled out as Felhen and Josephine arrived. “And now that we are all here, let’s get this game started!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that many of my readers are waiting for updates on my 2 chaptered WIPs and I apologize that this is not an update for them. However, until I can get my muses back on HP fandoms I don't think I will be able to update them. I've tried going back through one and didn't get far. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed this and I have another DA:I idea floating about that might turn into something posted. Please be patient with my muses.


End file.
